


The symbol

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Anakin, It's all about the symbol of Open Circle Fleet, M/M, No detail description of sexsual content, Top!Anakin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: “我觉得我们需要一个标志。”安纳金夺走欧比旺手上的小机器，“这艘船是我的。”“是我们的。”欧比旺叹了口气。他坐了起来，俯身亲吻安纳金的嘴角。身边原本平和的原力被搅动，荡起了波浪，安纳金怕是下定决心要做些什么了。





	The symbol

**Author's Note:**

> 一个关于Open Circle Fleet标志的脑洞，真的真的太浪漫&太有占有欲了，这两个人简直在互相宣示自己对对方，或者对212或者501，或者是一艘船的所有权，非常辣。文章内容是甜蜜恋爱日常，但还是以片段为主，毕竟是去年的文章了自己也忘得七七八八了。  
> 本文中安纳金和欧比旺是热恋，安纳金也没有结婚。

“我觉得我们需要一个标志。”安纳金说。

他从床上坐了起来，赤裸上身靠在温暖的白色墙壁上。原本躺在身边的欧比旺顺势让自己躺在安纳金结实的肚子上。他还举着一部平板，听安纳金突然这么一说，手一抖差点就砸到脸上，然而他还是不打算理会徒弟的突发奇想。安纳金深处左手梳理欧比旺过长的金色头发，手指打着圈，试图让师父将注意力放在自己身上而不是科迪和雷克斯关于这次任务的汇报文案上。

“我是说真的，”安纳金夺走欧比旺手上的小机器，“这艘船是我的。”

“是我们的。”欧比旺叹了口气。他坐了起来，俯身亲吻安纳金的嘴角。身边原本平和的原力被搅动，荡起了波浪，安纳金怕是下定决心要做些什么了。

的确，在这短短的几十秒内，安纳金已经决定了要把这个标志计划进行到底。在船上，欧比旺和他的盔甲上，在克隆人的头盔上都喷上相同的标志，一个让分离势力闻风丧胆的标志。他欣喜地发现欧比旺并没有拒绝这个想法，但也没有表达过多的热情，总是这么爱理不理的。安纳金以徒弟的身份和欧比旺相处十年，如今终于并肩而行，但仍觉得自己始终无法走近，他的师父，他的爱人总是这样，就算身体贴着身体，仍让人感觉疏离，爱恨交织。

“我喜欢你说‘我们’这个词时候的语气。”他用机械手托着欧比旺的下巴，缠绵地回应这个亲吻。而欧比旺笑着迎接安纳金的温柔，发出连绵不断地低吟。他们另外一只手十指相扣，两人紧密的原力链接振动，像是被弹奏的琴弦，发出极其美妙的乐音。这股链接是如此的强大，即便相隔一整个银河系他们依旧能感受到对方的存在。

他们刚从一场安逸的睡眠中醒来，睡眠之前甚至还有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。他们的感情在越渐紧张的战事中迅速升温，安纳金因为欧比旺的牺牲精神总是患得患失，以至于想要牢牢控制住那位并不算成熟的师父，而欧比旺也不自知地表达出过分的关爱——从摆脱师徒身份开始，他开始留意到他徒弟相当理想的身高，过分英俊而锋利的容貌，在战场上自信潇洒的身姿……他不再是那个孩子，而那份原来纯净的深爱也染上了欲望。

他们在克里斯托弗西斯战役结束的晚上表明心迹。阿索卡仍在和雷克斯交流任务的时候安纳金就在不远处，一辆运输机坠毁的地方狠狠地进入欧比旺。肯诺比将军修剪平整的指甲刻入天行者光洁的背部，留下一道道鲜艳的血痕，安纳金钟爱这些痕迹，似乎能从中窥探出欧比旺对他也是同样的爱意。不久后他们为赫特人的委托奔走，登上不同的战舰前留下不久后再见的承诺。

如今战事已经持续一段时间了，无畏将军得到了一首更大的舰星舰。他在船上的每一个角落都留下自己的原力标记，如今他还想在外表刻上名字。安纳金的确是一个自大狂，然而他值得一切的赞颂。欧比旺拉开两个人的距离，深情地看着安纳金，在对方澄澈的蓝色眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。关于安纳金的一切充斥着他的脑海，里面有狂热也有浪漫，他们在死亡线上舞蹈，试探绝地规则的底线。欧比旺心中的天平已经彻底被安纳金摧毁了，他想要共和国恢复和平，想要绝地再次回归和平使者，但他也想和安纳金在一起，不仅仅是搭档，而是伴侣。

将军的房间都位于战舰前端，落地窗外是没有边际的银河，上面洒满宝石般闪亮的星球，远远看过去都这么美丽，实际上每个地方都被这场战争点燃，被迫做出抉择，被迫成为某一方。每当这个时候欧比旺就会想起自己还是徒弟时候的日子，他和奎刚走过一个又一个星球，专心解决问题而不是像现在一样总是要去打败什么敌人。

安纳金的手从他的下巴逐渐转移到肩膀和后背，欧比旺弓起身体让背部紧贴安纳金两只温度截然不同的手。他们两个人已经习惯了住在一起，欧比旺享受窝在安纳金怀里的感觉。他的徒弟手脚纤长而健壮，心脏坚定地跳动，对生命原力不敏感的欧比旺也能探知到安纳金强大的生命力，让人倍感安心。

安纳金伸出左手试图抓住欧比旺的前臂，而后者不着痕迹地躲开了，似乎下定决心要从着黏黏糊糊的赖床中挣脱出来。他从地上捡起一件外袍披上，看颜色更像是安纳金的。欧比旺浑身赤裸，唯有几乎黑色的衣袍遮盖了胯下绵软的阴茎，安纳金打量着他，数着这次战役中又增添的伤疤——在战场上总是没有办法高效地获得足够的医疗用品。欧比旺站在床边，看着仍坐在床上的人。安纳金朝他缓慢地眨眼，拨动欧比旺并不坚定的心。他的徒弟在索吻，然后可能是性爱，可能是在船上缠绵的一个标准日。然而他们离克洛桑越来越近了，温度随时会联系他们汇报战况，他也需要整理和绝地委员会汇报的内容。

“我会认真想想那个标志的事情。”肯诺比将军宣告投降，俯身将自己的唇舌交给他的徒弟，安纳金发出像老虎满足时的呼呼声，“一个小时后军事汇报，天行者将军。”

 

*

阿索卡抱着手臂站在全息投影台前，科迪和雷克斯脱下头盔站在一旁低声交流，眼神时不时瞄瞄指着沙盘教导阿索卡战术的欧比旺。他们现在正在进行超空间跳跃，舰桥上的军官都在监视着战舰的各类参数，以防意外发生。军事汇报的时间差不多了，天行者将军依旧迟迟不肯出现。

“今天安纳金和我说了一件事情。”欧比旺和阿索卡说，他放大了声量，似乎想让身边的人也听到，“他想要设计一个标志，用于这首战舰，或者说我们的军团。”

阿索卡听到后噗嗤一声笑了起来，说这个行为真是非常“天行者”，充满占有欲，可没想到肯诺比大师也会同意。欧比旺看着阿索卡似乎能知晓一切的眼神，心慌地用手刮了刮胡子，却又觉得对这位小徒弟隐瞒没有任何意义，他回答说：

“你知道他在想什么的，阿索卡。”

“我知道。”她说，回过头去盯着舰桥的入口，她感知到原力的浮动，安纳金已经到了，站在门口，手上刚好接过一份文件。在这同时欧比旺也察觉到了，他放松地笑了起来，对上安纳金的目光。他们互相点头示意，眼中瞬间只剩下对方，阿索卡甚至都能感觉到原力中劈啪作响的火花，她翻了个白眼，而两位克隆人军官着下意识地移开了目光。两声短暂的电子音提醒他们通讯介入，莹莹的蓝光呈现尤达和梅斯温度的脸，两位绝地大师迅速走到台前，眉头紧皱。

“有个紧急的任务需要你们两位，目前我们已经没有可以调动的人手了。你们需要尽快回科洛桑进行修整，文书工作也要尽快整理完毕。”

安纳金倾身，双手都撑在全息投影台边上，他因为又要写文书工作而翻了个白眼，但又因为不久后的任务感到激动。欧比旺将手盖在安纳金的手上，轻拍两下，示意后者收敛情绪。温度大师不知是因为安纳金的态度还是看到了两人的动作，他皱起了眉，露出安纳金非常熟悉的高傲表情。

“明白了，12个标准时之后文件就会上传到长老会和议会上。”欧比旺回答，“我们大概还有2天才能会到科洛桑的战舰整修点，我们休息时间大概会有多长？”

“不会有多久，一旦我们确认了任务详情就会和你们交流，是关于一个分离势力的兵工厂……”温度继续安排着任务，而安纳金已经开始走神了。他留意到欧比旺身上穿着是他的袍子，非常长，盖住了他的手掌，甚至有点拖地，袍子下端还有两个被爆能枪击穿的小洞。他为欧比旺这种小小的冒失，或者说故意为之感到意外的喜悦，这种不为人知的亲密让他浑身战栗——他越加觉得设计标志这个想法必须要实施。

“好的，谢谢。”随着温度的发言结束，蓝色的荧光突然消失，安纳金这才回过神来，在手上拿着的平板上翻阅最新的任务情报。科迪和雷克斯也走上前来，等两位将军消化信息后布置下一步任务。

因为情报暂且不足，欧比旺也不打算就新任务发表些什么，在加上科迪已经把文书工作都完成上交了，所以他也决定让克隆人们好好享受这短暂的修整，顺带确认一下军备的情况。就当这场短暂的会议准备结束解散时，安纳金干咳两声，把大家的注意力转移到他身上：“我们需要一个标志。”他停顿了一会儿，再次重复这句话。

阿索卡噗嗤一笑，随即承受了安纳金的一记眼刀。年轻的将军继续说：“介于我们以后基本都是绑定作战，所以希望能有一个统一的标志，如果你们有任何想法的话可以随时告诉我。

雷克斯显然很喜欢这个想法，积极地回应了安纳金——他和他的将军可以说是相当投契——而科迪也露出了和欧比旺一样的神秘笑容，不支持也不阻止，但是显然也有好几个关于这个标志的想法在他脑中翻滚，最后连表示不屑的阿索卡也似乎被带动了，答应完成今天的训练之后会好好想一想这个东西。

这个话题结束后，会议就正式解散了。克隆人抱着头盔回到休息舱，欧比旺决定回到房间去修改最后的文书，而安纳金带着阿索卡完成今天的光剑练习。

 

*

绝地委员会的日常会议刚刚结束，欧比旺就收到了来自安纳金的通信呼叫。会议持续了一整个上午，现在午饭时间刚过，他感觉自己又累又饿。现在正处于战争时期，圣殿比从前冷清了不少，但仍有不少熟悉的面孔和他打招呼。温和的阳光避开高大的拱柱落在殿内光滑的大理石地面上，飞行器引擎的轰鸣跟随着风的步子传到他的耳畔，似乎世界依旧平和，但是刚刚的会议内容时刻提醒着他现在的事情状况到底是如何惨烈。他将夹在腰间的通讯器拿在手上，打算走到人少一点的地方再接听留言信息。

这只是一段语音信息，背景传来训练光剑击打时发出的特殊嗡鸣，阿索卡在一旁说着欧比旺没能听清楚的话。欧比旺听到安纳金命令般的语气时下意识就笑了起来，他知道这种笑容若是被任何一个熟悉他的人看到，大概是要被好好八卦一番的，但是他就是忍不住。

他能听到安纳金的急切，想要见他，迫不及待地想要和他分享一切事情，这让欧比旺感觉心安和愉快，让他觉得他一直都会在他身边。

他跟着安纳金的指示很快地就回到他们两人的宿舍，还没等他推开门，安纳金已经拉开门迎接了，阿索卡站在饭桌旁边，而桌子上面还放着安纳金从德克斯餐馆那里打包回来的快餐。

“师父！”安纳金唤了他一声，欧比旺抬眉——他现在已经很少听到安纳金这么叫他了，看来他的前徒弟真的非常开心。

欧比旺走进房间，脱下身上的外袍。环视一周，他发现安纳金把两人的房间门都关上了，但是那个专门开辟出来给安纳金做机械手工的小角落却堆满的新的工具。他还看到了好些属于他的东西。

这个充满个人痕迹的角落本质上是不被允许的，但因为欧比旺知道专注的维修工作能让安纳金达到深度冥想的状态，再加上他没有办法彻底拒绝安纳金的要求。随着男孩从科洛桑下层获得越来越多稀奇古怪的机械产品，这个工作区域自然而然地就搭建起来了。他们的光剑有时候也会在这里自行维修，而不需要前往圣殿专门的机修地点。

“你们是在筹划什么东西吗？”欧比旺问，他走到厨房为自己倒了一杯茶。茶叶在保温瓶里放了好几个小时，茶水都变得非常苦涩，但是他并不在意。

“关于那个标志的事情，今天早上我发现雷克斯给我们发了一堆绘图文件。”安纳金说，他正在整理桌面上的食物，而阿索卡在他一旁帮忙。

“天仔逼我在早上训练的时候都看了一下，选了几个比较喜欢的。”阿索卡插嘴，把剩下的事情交代清楚，欧比旺已经坐在餐桌旁偷吃打包盒里面的肉饼了。

“我等等也看一下，”安纳金显然不满意他的回答，欧比旺叹口气瞬间改口，“现在拿来给我看看吧。”

安纳金把放在一旁的全息显示平板拿过来，每个作品上面都写着克隆人的名字或者编号，欧比旺记得一些，不记得一些，此外还有安纳金的批注，但显然是和阿索卡一起写的。

“看来他们真的很热衷这件事情。”欧比旺咬着叉子，有些口齿不清，“克隆人们。”

“我猜这会让他们觉得自己变得更特殊，比起其他队伍。”阿索卡回答说，“我觉得师父的热情也带动了他们。”

欧比旺大笑起来，他一边吃着切好的蔬菜饼，一边翻阅文件，最后停留在一个简单的图案上——这是一个以圆圈为底，再加上两个圆弧的图案。安纳金用手肘顶了一下阿索卡，露出了得意的笑容：“我知道他会喜欢这个的。”他小声说。

“你赢了，”阿索卡和安纳金说，随后又转向欧比旺：“这个是师父画的，当然，有参考。”

“但是我们还没决定到底要用什么颜色，红色，金色，蓝色……这是几个备选吧。”

“看来这就是我的任务了。”欧比旺放下手中的平板，喃喃道，“我怎么觉得是你们给我下了套呢。”

他们都笑了起来，阿索卡不予置否，而安纳金嘴角扬起得意的微笑。

因为现在已经过了午饭时间，三个人都非常饿了，所以午餐很快就被解决了，而收拾餐具就留给了阿索卡完成，安纳金还美名曰这是成为师父的特权。欧比旺回想起自己曾经在这里为安纳金做饭的日子，想着自己怎么就没享受过，最后和阿索卡一起总结为这是“安纳金的特权”。

阿索卡下午还有天文和政治的课程，所以在安纳金房间简单睡了一觉后就和他们道别，跑去圣殿的另外一侧上课了。房间里只剩下安纳金和欧比旺两人，他们窝在沙发上。安纳金点开了全息屏幕，上面播报在最新的科洛桑新闻，大多是关于最近的战局的，两个人都无心听，毕竟他们的信息比新闻要来的更全面和更快速。

他们两人靠的很近，身体紧贴，呼吸纠缠，安纳金若有若无的轻吻一个接着一个印在欧比旺唇上，在亲吻的间隙还问着他关于刚刚结束的会议的事情。

“我们的下一个……任务……什么时候出发？”安纳金问，金棕色的头发蹭着欧比旺的下巴，他一只手撑在沙发靠背上，另外一只则按在欧比旺的肚子上。

欧比旺思考了一会了，在亲吻下他没办法保持严肃：“应该还有一段时间，虽然议会不断催着绝地委员会，但是大师们都还在考虑。因为目标星球原本是中立星球，当地政府一直反抗分裂势力，但也一直没有向共和国求援。”

“铲除分离势力不是必要的吗？”安纳金拉开两人的距离，皱着眉看向欧比旺。

欧比旺叹了口气，但是他最后还是选择不直面回答安纳金的问题，他不想又扯入另外一场争吵，因为他需要休息，而且他真的很珍惜两个人单独在一起的时间：“绝地不是为了去消灭什么的存在，安纳金。”

他将自己的舌头送进安纳金的嘴里，将手按在放在对方的后颈上，不断加深这个吻。欧比旺带着年轻人一路躺倒在沙发上，在原力中告知对方他并不想继续讨论这一切，而安纳金理解了他，抛开一切，继续投入到这个越渐浓烈的吻中。

最终他们得到了一场午间性爱。结束后，安纳金为欧比旺脱下装满精液的安全套，扔进厨房里的垃圾桶内。他赤裸下身缓慢走到自己的工作台旁，绝地的上衣刚好盖在年轻人的屁股上，而欧比旺满意地欣赏着他徒弟布满他红色指印的大腿。

“我选好颜色了。”欧比旺说，他继续喝了口已经完全冷下来的茶水。

“什么？”这会儿轮到安纳金迷惑了，他一条腿踩在椅子上，另外一条腿则垂下来，将欧比旺刚才留下的痕迹完全展露出来，这让后者倒吸了好几口凉气。

“红色和金色。”欧比旺穿上裤子，缓步走到安纳金身边来，他们继续交换着呼吸和亲吻。安纳金发出响亮的呻吟，而欧比旺将这一切都吞进肚子里，“共和国的红色，和你头发一样的金色。”

安纳金一时无言，欧比旺虔诚地捧起对方的一缕头发，亲吻着发尾。在阳光下的照耀下，安纳金的发丝之间透出金沙般的光泽，软化了年轻人的棱角，让他熠熠生辉。

纽带中传来轻颤，链接着两人的弦再次荡起乐音，安纳金眼角泛红，可能是因为刚才欧比旺不断进入自己的刺激，也可能是因为突然感受到如海啸般的感情，如此的赤裸，与欧比旺平日里的冷静截然相悖。

 “你的头发也是金色的。”安纳金说，然后他咬住欧比旺的唇角，留下了痕迹。

 

*

“你把它印在船上了。”

安纳金风风火火地闯进他的卧室，带着从一身的硝烟气味。欧比旺回想起刚才全息屏幕上突然弹出的警告信息，还想着到底是哪位冒失的学徒又弄坏了绝地的一架战机，倒是也没想起来自己最亲近的那位武士也是有着绝佳的驾驶技术。他手上刚刚泡好一壶茶，从厨房料理台回过身来，看着胸口起起伏伏地安纳金·天行者。

“你把它印到船上了。”

安纳金再次重复了自己的话，欧比旺露出笑容，藏在胡子中的粉色嘴唇微微张开，看着武士跨进他的亲密距离中。安纳金总是评价这个时候的他像一只期待抚摸却又不肯撒娇的猫儿，但是欧比旺总是期待安纳金能成为更主动的一个，他也愿意把这个机会送给他。

“是的”欧比旺轻声回答道。安纳金捧住他的脸，碧蓝的眼睛似乎一直在震动，在科洛桑夕阳余晖的照耀下变得闪闪发光。

一个轻盈的吻，带着深情。安纳金双眼半阖，睫毛振动，欧比旺带着笑意沉醉。舌头的纠缠延长了这个吻，情绪通过原力纽带相互串联。欧比旺能感觉到安纳金此刻的深爱，伴随一股沉重的、甚至能让人感到疼痛的感激。欧比旺从未想过一个小小的举动能让对方如此的感动，他还记得当时安纳金逼他在他的臂甲上喷涂那个标志时他的反抗。

“不，安纳金，这太过明显了。”那个时候的他说，安纳金正在全息投影上和在战舰休息舱休息的克隆人们对话，试图让科迪把欧比旺的每一件盔甲都拿到装备维护室来。东西最后是由两个机器人托着个箱子，穿越大半个舰船送了过来，上面还有一个纸质的便利贴，画着一个笑脸以及501+212六个数字。

欧比旺从来不会阻止安纳金做任何的事情，所以他虽然嘴上一直在阻止安纳金把那个标志喷涂到他的装备上，另外一边却任由对方用所有空余时间完成这个事情，同时他也知道这是对安纳金最好的一种冥想方式——在工作中，安纳金的思维能扩散到很远，欧比旺的原力甚至都无法触及对方的边际。

当欧比旺穿上这一切的时候，安纳金滚动的喉结和睁大的眼睛传达出他每一丝的欲望和成功感，这一切也让欧比旺越陷越深，他做出了一个决定，想要在两人常用的歼星舰刻上这个图案。

欧比旺只是随口提起，科迪就已经为战舰维护团队增加了这一项工作。所以当船一进入太空维修港，完成整体扫描之后，喷涂的机器人就马上开始了工作。

“天行者将军会很开心的。”克隆人指挥官站在他的身后低语，而此时一个拄着拐杖的小老头也来到了他的身边。绿色的老人发出两声怪异的哼哼，眯着眼睛老谋深算地看着那艘正在维护的，匕首型的船只。

“你标记了它。”那位老人说。欧比旺感到一阵慌张，巧舌如簧的他一时竟不知道如何回答。他抚摸着自己臂甲上与飞船上呼应的标志，坚定地颔首。欧比旺到现在还能感受到尤达看向他时，眼神里藏着他道不明的深意和叹息。

欧比旺的思绪回到当下，安纳金已经把他的腰带拆下，随手扔在了地板上：“你喜欢吗？”他枕在对方坚实的胸口上，呼吸着一股类似烟草、焦炭和金属的腥味，鼻腔感觉有些难受，但却又舍不得这个依傍，安纳金吻着他的发旋，手上的动作停了下来，用边角烧得焦黑的袍子盖住欧比旺的身子。他们就静静地搂着，安纳金试图从这一份礼物中缓过神来，而欧比旺也在等着对方的回应。

“我爱你。”安纳金说，欧比旺拉扯那个强大却又脆弱的青年的衣领，在亲吻中知悉了那些无法言道的情感。

“我爱你。”欧比旺低声重复着，就像是回音一般。

 

*

当安纳金再次踏上这艘战舰的时候，感受着巨大的超空间引擎在他脚下振动，他知道他和欧比旺的名字被印刻在此，以及那些与他们并肩的鲜活的生命。

他们将一往无前。

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，OCF这个标志不仅仅是欧比旺和安纳金在用，但是因为TCW基本上算是他们两个专属了，所以！这篇文！完全是我个人的私设！注意！  
> 再加上我是真的没查出来这个标志到底是个啥含义，所以本来想写几个元素到底是怎么来的，后来又觉得可能有点冒犯，所以就草草略过了，反正重点是两人的互动。就，同人嘛，原谅我！  
> 总之希望大家ENJOY，多点Kudos，留下评论，感谢你看到这里XD


End file.
